dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Youkai
Ever wondered why there are so many anthromorphic humanoid beings that live on planet earth in the dragonball universe?, ever wondered why they exist or where they came from?, this page is a fanon intepretation of those kinds of beings and is being put into perspective from a fans point of view. These creatures are known as The Youkai. There are many different types of Youkai and even more sub-species within, all of which having numerous different powers, abilities, techniques, and potentials, though it is said that the power of a Youkai regardless of their type depends solely on how the user develops their power. Overview All Youkai who dwell on planet earth were at one stage, humans themselves. The Dragon Ball universe is a manga based solely on combat and growing continually stronger without any end or limitation whatsoever, so it's only natural that humans at one point sought to endlessly increase their own power. All around the world there are holy area's hidden away from the public which house ponds known as "Sacred Water Fountains". If a human bathes in a fountain they will be granted the powers of a youkai, however if the human is intending to use the power of the youkai for evil or selfish means, they will be completely transformed into the corresponding anthromorphic animal which a sacred water fountain holds the power of for all eternity, cursed with longer life and having to live out their existeces with these hideos appearances. However, if the human in question falls in with pure intentions or is completely unaware of the water and its effects at all, the power of the youkai will be implanted within them without taking their body away, allowing them to develop it over time. Youkai Types Noble Youkai The Noble Youkai are the original Youkai and the most powerful of their kind. They are the creators of the Sacred Waters and are regarded as being powerful to the point that no matter how powerful a human becomes they will never be able to surpass or even rival the power of The Noble Youkai. The noble youkai have mostly disappeared from the current earth and they are extremely rare to find nowadays. Some of the most powerful and noteworthy Noble Youkai include Seiryu, Genbu, Suzaku, Byakko, Okami, Youko Kurama, Yamata no Orochi, etc. Pseudo Youkai The Pseudo Youkai, or Half Youkai are not as rare as The Noble Youkai, but are beings that have successfully achieved unison with the powers of a Youkai, having bathed in Sacred Waters created by The Noble Youkai. They take the forms of humans but have capabilities and potential which far surpasses that of any other human by leaps and bounds. It is stated that, although they are typically a far cry from the nobles, the pseudo youkai each have a dormant, underlying potential which could eventually allow them to ascend to the power of a noble with enough training and hard work. Pseudo Youkai are regarded as successfully transformed humans who have been properly bestowed the powers of the noble youkai who created the sacred waters. They are capable of raising their powers far quicker and growing at a far faster rate then that of normal humans, and they are also given the ability to assume highly advanced transformations based upon the corresponding animal who's waters they have bathed in, though only the most advanced and powerful of pseudo-youkai ever reach such a height of strength. Lesser Youkai Lesser Youkai are the most common types of Youkai in modern world. They are the anthromorphic humanoids that you see strewn all over the place in The Dragon Ball manga, and have been cursed eternally with such forms due to the fact the blackness in their heart or selfish intentions have been recognised by the sacred waters they have bathed in, and were punished because of it. While their outward appearance is deceptive, they each actually hold a great deal of potential, though nowhere near as much as the pseudo-youkai and noble youkai. Depending on the nature of the waters that the lesser youkai falls into, they can temporarily assume the form of a human once more or be given other forms, though only when certain conditions and parameters are met, as shown when Man Wolf stated that he could transform back into a human when there is a full moon out, and also shown by puerh and oolong, both of whom have the ability to shapeshift and take on different manifestations temporarily. Category:NeoCatastrophe Category:Races Category:Species